Un amor inmortal: memorias de Carlisle y Esme
by little-darkangel.girl
Summary: Cuenta la apasionante historia de amor entre Carlisle Y Esme Cullen
1. La huída

_Prohibida su traduccion y publicación en otra pagina web o cualquier otro formato sin mi autorización._

_Este fanfic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, sólo por pura diversion y fanatismo por el mundo creado por Meyer. Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Meyer._

_Un amor inmortal: Memorias de Carlisle y Esme_

_Cap. 1: La huída_

Tenía 16 cuando lo vi por primera vez. Jamás olvidaré esa cálida tarde de noviembre en la que contemplé el rostro más perfecto y dulce de toda la humanidad.

Él trabajaba diligentemente sobre las heridas de mi pierna, a causa de una resbalada al trepar el cedro de la campiña de mis padres, mientras yo me perdía en aquel ámbar de sus ojos cálidos cual miel recién extraída.

-Tu pierna necesitará de algunos cuidados pero estará bien- me dijo al tiempo que exhibía unos hermosos dientes blancos como la nieve.

Su rostro no era lo único excepcionalmente bello de toda su persona. Su voz era sedosa y parecía arrullarte mientras las palabras salían de sus pálidos labios como caricias.

-Gracias señor Cullen- conseguí decirle algo sonrojada.

El doctor volvió a sonreír gentilmente, se despidió y salió de la sala con paso firme.

-Vamos querida Esme- mi madre Josephine me tomó del brazo y me ayudó a incorporarme de la desgastada camilla.

Me pasé todo el viaje de vuelta a la campiña distraída observando al doctor Cullen en mis pensamientos. Era demasiado bello para ser verdad, parecía salido de un cuento de hadas, de seguro sería el príncipe. Pero no podía permitirme pensar en ello; aunque parecía joven debería de ser más grande que yo. Debía de olvidarlo, pronto estaría lejos de la cuidad; iría a ver a mis tíos y sólo dios sabe cuando volvería.

Mis tíos me dieron una muy buena acogida en su grande y esplendorosa casona.

Eran muy ricos pero muy amables con mis humildes padres, ellos siempre los ayudaban con las cuestiones financieras.

Como la situación de mis padres empeoró me ofrecieron la posibilidad de vivir con mis tíos, la cual acepté aunque sabría que echaría mucho de menos a mi madre y mi padre.

Allí conocí a un joven muy apuesto llamado Charles Evenson, era el ayudante de mi tío James Platt.

Era un agradable muchacho que solía pasarse las tardes libres merodeando conmigo en los jardines repletos de perfumadas rosas. Su compañía era muy buena; tenía muchas cosas que contar sobre sus aventuras en la campiña domando los caballos. Rara vez podía aburrirme charlando con él pero jamás podría compararse con la maravillosa imagen que aún conservaba en mi recuerdo del hombre que conocí aquel 26 de noviembre.

Juntos pasamos desde momentos alegres como su ascenso a administrador del campo de los Platt hasta de los más tristes como el anuncio de la muerte de mis padres, habíamos pasado suficiente tiempo juntos y nos conocíamos mucho como para que fuera a pedirle a James mi mano para consagrarnos en matrimonio.

Poco tiempo después nos mudamos a una casa que mis tíos nos ofrecieron como regalo de bodas. Éramos una pareja feliz y pronto la familia perfecta, cuando nuestro primer hijo llegara.

Pero vinieron los tiempos duros, el trabajo escaseaba pues fue un año de mala cosecha y el dinero se fue agotando progresivamente.

Charles llegaba cada día de peor humor y discutíamos mucho pero al final de cuentas, nos amábamos y nos prometíamos que todo se arreglaría.

El cambió no llegó y todo empeoraba cada día más y más, las discusiones se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y una de ellas tuvo un trágico final.

-Charles relájate ya todo se arreglará, conseguirás trabajo y estaremos mejor que nunca- intente rescatarlo de la oscura depresión en la que estaba sumido

-¡Esme deja de decir estupideces de una vez por todas!- golpeó sus puños fuertemente contra la desvencijada mesa de madera

-No digo estupideces solo quiero darte esperanzas- le contesté al tiempo que unas traicioneras lagrimas corrían por la comisura de mis ojos.

Él me miró con expresión severa, algo desencajado de si mismo

-¡Siempre tratas de darme esperanza pero sabes algo, con la esperanza no hacemos nada! ¡Con esperanza no mantengo esta casa ni traigo comida a tu plato!-se levantó de su asiento y en un arrebato de furia golpeo mi rostro con sus manos dejándome su marca.

Aquel no era el joven que había conocido, aquel luminoso y alegre muchacho jamás hubiera sido capaz de pegarme un manotazo. Quien miraba ahora como mi cara se amorataba era un completo desconocido.

Me alejé de él lo más pronto que pude y junte mis pertenencias mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿A dónde te irás?

-No lo sé . Sólo se que no eres el hombre del cual me enamoré.- con aquellas palabras me despedí de James para siempre y me alejé de nuestro humilde hogar sin tener un rumbo exacto que seguir.


	2. La fugitiva

_Cap. 2: La Fugitiva_

Caminé por el prado con los ojos anegados en lágrimas sin comprender del todo por qué había huido.

Él me había pegado, eso estaba claro pero yo no tenía a donde ir. Mis padres estaban muertos y mis tíos jamás creerían que alguien que amaban tanto y en quién confiaban todo lo que tenían podría llegar a hacer algo así a su querida sobrina. Estaba sola…

La ciudad estaba cerca pero yo no podía ir allí porque todos me conocían y le avisarían a mi familia de que estaba perdida, por lo que tenía que encontrar otro lugar donde nadie supiera nada de mí.

La primera noche fue atroz, tuve que dormir en el campo y rogando porque ninguna criatura peligrosa se me acercara y pudiera dañarme a mí, o peor, a la preciosa niña que llevaba en mi vientre.

A la mañana, con mucho esfuerzo logré llegar a un pueblito muy humilde pero bastante acogedor. A mi encuentro salió una mujer joven de cabello rubio que parecía casi tan cansada como yo.

-¿Estas bien? Soy Ela Isgar. Pareces muy mal, ven aquí que te llevaré con el médico del pueblo- me miró preocupada y me llevó con cuidado a través de unas pequeñas y derruidas casitas.

No le hablé en todo el camino, no porque desconfiara de ella, si no porque me sentía tan exhausta que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ello.

Recuerdo que entramos en una pequeña habitación muy luminosa cuando de repente todo comenzó a ponerse oscuro.

Escuchaba a los lejos la voz de la mujer que me había encontrado y de un hombre que no conocía que hablaban en susurros…

-Parece que viene de muy lejos. Está muy desmejorada. ¿Qué sabes de ella? ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde la encontraste?- inquirió el hombre muy inquieto

-No sé Alec, la encontré en el camino principal, se veía muy mal y la traje aquí.- contestó tímidamente la chica

-Ela, no puedo dejar de pensar que ella tiene algo raro es como si…

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas aguzar el oído para escuchar lo que ellos decían pero una fuerza invisible me empujaba a la oscuridad y perdí la conciencia nuevamente.

Cuando desperté parecía muy tarde en la noche, no se si era el mismo día o si había estado así por mucho tiempo. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré con otros de color gris que me miraban a través de unas abundantes pestañas negras.

-Hola soy Alec el médico de Southwernt. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Recuerdas como llegaste aquí?- él me hablaba muy despacio en un tono tranquilizador

-Soy…soy Esme. No recuerdo mucho, creo que una chica…Ela…me trajo aquí- mi voz sonaba muy pastosa y las palabras me salían de los labios con muy poca coherencia.

Intenté incorporarme pero sus manos me empujaron con cuidado de nuevo a la desvencijada camilla mientras me sonreía en modo de disculpa.

-Es mejor que por ahora no te levantes. Cuando llegaste parecías haber venido de muy lejos, estabas agotada. ¿De dónde vienes?- me preguntó mientras se alejaba hacia un rincón de la habitación y manipulaba algunos instrumentos metálicos que hacían ruido.

Mirando el techo de grandes maderas oscuras guardé silencio. No pensaba contarle mi historia porqué podría estar en problemas con mi familia y mucho más con Charles, tenía miedo de que él viniera por mí y las cosas terminarán peor que cuando abandoné nuestro hogar.

-Pienso que escapaste de algo Esme. La ciudad más cerca que tenemos está a muchos kilómetros de distancia y cruzar el descampado tú sola estando embaraza no es algo que hagas todos los días, supongo.- comentó con un muy cuidado recelo escondido en sus palabras.

Continué guardando silencio y cerré mis ojos esperando que él creyera que estaba dormida.

No podía estar allí por mucho tiempo, el doctor sabía de alguna manera mi verdad, y si esto llegaba al pueblo, lo que más temía podía hacerse realidad.

Cuando dejé de escuchar ruidos, abrí los ojos lentamente y con mucho cuidado miré a mí alrededor: la sala estaba completamente vacía.

Sigilosamente salí de la casa y me fui escabullendo entre las chozas con la oscuridad de la noche que me protegía.

En el momento en que estuve lo suficientemente lejos del poblado como para que alguien me viera, me senté bajo un gran árbol de hojas verdes a contemplar el sol que ya se estaba asomando en el horizonte y a pensar qué iba a hacer ahora que la realidad me había mostrado que yo era una fugitiva.

_**N/e: Hola chicos! Perdón por no escribir en casi un año. Me avergüenza decirlo pero había olvidado que tenía está historia, es que tengo tantos fragmentos de historias e ideas que se me van ocurriendo desparramadas por la web o en papeles en mi habitación que simplemente las olvido. Pero ayer cuando encontré el primer capítulo de este Fic dije nooo! como pude olvidarlo! y bueno acá estoy de nuevo. Aunque les pido que me tengan mucha paciencia porque por un mes no sé si podré volver a escribir...estoy con los finales de la Universidad pero, en cuanto me libere la idea es escribir uno por día e ir postéandolos a acá para que ustedes los disfruten tanto como yo.**_

_**Los quiero mucho! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y la molestia de leer mis historias, las hago para ustedes con mucho mucho amor.**_

_**No se olviden de dejarme comentarios que me ayudan mucho a mejorar la historia. No duden en mandarme ideas o algo que quieran que cambie o mejore...después de todo la historia es para ustedes.**_

_**Besos. Los amo!**_


	3. El final

Me entregué a las cavilaciones sin sentido, mi mente trabaja desesperada por una respuesta, por un plan, No sabía a donde ir. Estaba sola en este mundo tan conservador, quién querría cuidar de una mujer que dejó a su esposo y llevaba a su descendiente en sus entrañas. Yo era considerada chica de la mala vida, una deshonra para quién tratara conmigo. Lentamente me fui sumiendo en la agonizante depresión y lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho. Quería que todo desapareciera, solo quedarme en la nada misma, no sentir ni pensar.

¡Mi pequeño Chris qué vamos a hacer en este mundo!- froté mi vientre mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis ojos- Si pudiera te daría el mundo entero, pero nunca serás más que un bastardo, igual de miserable que tu madre…

Él nunca tendría un futuro, ninguno de los dos lo tendría jamás. Lo amaba porque era parte de mi, él era mi hijito pero jamás sería digna de llamarme su madre. Yo no podía darle todo lo que merecía, no podía traerlo al mundo para que sólo sufriera y yo tampoco podía seguir soportando todo esto. Era hora de ponerle un fin a la desdicha que nos perseguiría a donde fuera que vallásemos.

Por un momento me sentí llena de la energía que necesitaba para ponerme de pie nuevamente y llevar a cabo mi plan. Esta segura que era lo mejor para los dos.

Caminé durante muchas horas sin sentir cansancio, ni sed o hambre, sólo tenía una cosa en mi cabeza y estaba decidida a lograr que pasara, eso se llevaría todo el sufrimiento de nuestras vidas. Encontré lo que buscaba, un acantilado era perfecto para que lo quería hacer. Cerré lo ojos y lentamente de acerqué al borde, miré para abajo un largo tiempo y llore mis últimas lágrimas por mi hijo y por mi familia.

-Chris te amo, sólo hago lo que creo que es mejor para vos…-susurré con la voz quebrada por el dolor que quemaba en mi garganta.

Entonces dí el paso final, me sentí libre por primera vez en mi vida, sentí incluso algo de alivio mientras me precipitaba hacia la nada. Luego la oscuridad cayo sobre mí, el olvido y el vacío se habían apoderado de mi para siempre.

_**N/e: Perdonen por abandonar mi fic tanto tiempo...es que a mi cada tanto me agarra la loca y lo dejo hasta que vuelvo a inspirarme para escribir algo medianamente pasable jaja. Es un poco distinta la historia que yo estoy escribiendo de la que meyer pensó para Esme antes de conocer a Carlisle pero es que la original era demasiado larga como para el fic por eso decidí acortarla dándole mi propio toque. Espero que les guste, igual no cambia mucho sólo son pequeñas cositas por aquí y por allá.**_

_**Los quiero y gracias por leerme.**_


	4. El despertar

Estaba sumida en la negrura y el silencio impenetrables cuando de repente algo cambió, seguía siendo todo oscuro y no podía sentir mi cuerpo pero comenzaba a escuchar algo, ruido lejano, tal vez alguna voz.

Intenté localizar a mis oídos para poder escuchar mejor, pero no podía sentir nada, era como si estuviera flotando en un vacío inquebrantable. No me di por vencida, quería averiguar que estaba pasando, algo me incentivaba a buscar la superficie del entumecimiento que me embargaba.

Cuando ya estaba casi al borde, empecé a sentir mi cuerpo, notaba calor en todas partes, era como estar en el infierno mismo. Dolor y calor, desesperación y agonía eso era todo lo que podía encontrar a mi alrededor.

Sentía como si cada parte de mi ser estuviera siendo atravesada por largas cuchillas bañadas en fuego, todo ardía mucho…

Y de nuevo otra vez el vació llevándome consigo, liberándome de la agonía. Me entregue a su reconfortante abrazo y deje que se llevara el pedazo de conciencia que quedaba en mí...

Cuando logré abrir los ojos, el mundo se reveló ante mi de una forma extraña e increíble. Estaba en un lugar desconocido y oscuro, pero al mismo tiempo todo tenía un brillo especial. Cada objeto estaba definido de una manera asombrosamente exacta y perfecta. Podía oler los más imperceptibles olores y escuchar los ruidos más inaudibles. Estaba asistiendo al festival de los sentidos y lo contemplaba todo maravillada.

Entonces, alguien entró en mi campo de visión. Un hombre alto y rubio se acercaba con cuidado a mi cama y me miraba algo asustado. Se quedó cautelosamente cerca contemplándome como esperando que algo sucediera, cuando vio que nada raro paso comenzó a hablarme con una voz muy tranquila.

-Hola. Yo…soy Carlisle Cullen- me sorprendí ante ese nombre, me sonaba familiar pero no podía recordarlo. Para ser más exactos, no recordaba nada que no fuera el dolor antes de despertar, era como si alguien hubiese borrado mi memoria. Lo mire curiosa, el hombre era muy atractivo y emanaba una paz interior que me fascinaba.

-¿Recuerdas tu nombre? Yo te encontré en la morgue, estabas casi muerta, los forenses dijeron que te habías tirado de un barranco, pero tu corazón seguía latiendo así que te traje a mi casa, pero…debo decir que tu bebé no sobrevivió. Yo tuve que sacarlo de tu vientre antes de transformarte- lo que él decía de pronto me asustó mucho. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Yo tenía un hijo? Me levanté precipitadamente y al hacerlo derribe la desvencijada camilla que fue a estrellarse contra la pared de la habitación.

-Owww…tranquila, tómatelo con calma. Tenes más fuerza de la que crees poseer, tenes que relajarte.

-¿!Qué me pasó¡?, ¿¡qué me hiciste!?- grité asustada y algo enfadada aunque no sabía porque.

-Shhh…tranquila- me apremió el señor Cullen- necesito que me escuches bien y que te quedes calmada hasta que termine de contártelo. Te va a sonar muy extraño, crees que estoy o loco o tal vez cosas peores, pero tienes que saberlo y prefiero que sea yo el que te lo diga. ¿Prometes escucharme con atención señorita…?-

-Mi nombre es Esme. Si escuchare todo pero dímelo de una vez- exclamé muy ansiosa y exasperada.

-Bueno Esme, como te dije, te vi en la morgue del hospital donde trabajo y todos creíamos que estabas muerta. Pero algo en ti me dio curiosidad y me acerqué a observarte cuando me percaté que tu corazón seguía latiendo por lo que aún seguías con vida. Alerté a los demás doctores, te revisamos pero ya no podíamos salvarte, estabas demasiado lastimada. Aún así, miraba tu rostro y me daba mucha rabia no poder curarte. Entonces, me arriesgue con lo único que sabía que podría volverte a la vida. Esa noche, cuando los médicos de guardia estaban distraídos atendiendo una urgencia, te saqué del hospital, te traje a mi casa a escondidas y te transforme. Si Esme, soy un vampiro y te transforme en uno.- en ese momento, si hubiera podido ponerme más pálida lo hubiese hecho. Una parte de mí no le creía pero otra me advertía que el parecía sincero.

Al ver mi cara de espanto, el doctor se apresuró a continuar, -Pero no te asustes todo estará bien, talvez no ahora no te acuerdes de nada de lo que pasó pero con el tiempo tus memorias volverán. Yo te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber sobre nosotros, y cuando este convencido de que no dañarás a nadie te dejaré marcharte si eso es lo que quieres. Pero no ahora, como neófita, es decir, un vampiro recién convertido tienes mucha fuerza y eres una amenaza para cualquier humano, asíque tendré que enseñarte a controlarte. Cuando tu sed se aplaque y seas capaz de manejar tus impulsos podrás irte de aquí. No me odies Esme, no podía dejarte morir. Tal vez esta existencia te parezca horrible pero es lo único que se me ocurrió- Se disculpó apenado y avergonzado, bajando la vista al suelo.

Mi cabeza trabajaba a una velocidad exorbitante, no podía meter en mi mente toda esta nueva información. Era todo muy extraño, parecía una locura, era una pesadilla. Por un lado lo odia por haberme hecho esto, si es que era verdad, y por otra le estaba agradecida por haber hecho lo que podía para intentar salvarme. Sin embargo la ira le ganaba a todos los demás sentimientos, y no fui capaz de controlar lo que sentía. Una fuerza que desconocía emanaba de mi y me hizo romper todo a mi paso, intentando llegar hasta Carlisle y asesinarle, si es que él podía morir de alguna forma. Cullen se defendía lo mejor que podía pero yo era mucho más fuerte, en un momento intenté controlarme, me alejé de él unos pasos para no volver a pegarle y entonces sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo y todo fue lentamente oscureciéndose a mi alrededor…


End file.
